KokoroKiseki
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: for SHDL. the 1st miracle was that you were born. the 2nd miracle was time we spent together. angst, reviuw?


_**A lonely Scientist, created a robot.**_

_**The result could be called Kiseki.**_

* * *

><p>Gadis itu memandang sesosok tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu tertanam berbagai selang-selang yang terhubung ke komputer dibelakangnya. Gadis berambut lavender itu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya terbentuk sempurna. Sosoknya begitu mirip dengan manusia, jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang akan menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapan sang gadis adalah android ciptaan terbarunya.<p>

Sekarang adalah tahap uji coba. Gadis berambut lavender itu menutup kedua bola matanya, memohon agar percobaannya berhasil. Agar android dihadapannya ini bisa membuka matanya dan hidup menemaninya.

Selamanya, seumur hidupnya. Gadis itu melangkah maju, kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil membingkai wajah tampan androidnya, kemudian secara perlahan gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda, sedikit lagi hingga akhirnya bibir mungilnya mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

Lama...

Sampai akhirnya ada suara yang berdenging. Si gadis melepaskan ciumannya, menatap android ciptaannya yang perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata onyx miliknya.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun_."

**Fuyu-Yuki-Shiro's presents**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.  
>Inspirasi:<strong>

** Kagamine Rin and Len**

**J-drama – Absolute Boyfriend**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

><p>Secangkir kopi diletakan di samping komputer. Gadis yang tengah menggenakan jas lab putih itu sedikit tersentak. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri, ke arah seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.<p>

"Sasuke_-kun_?" tanyanya, memanggil nama pemuda yang merupakan android buatannya.

"Kau terlalu lama di depan komputer, Hinata," ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata – nama gadis itu – tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah waktunya kau berangkat sekolah bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah, aku lupa!" seru Hinata sembari meloncat dari kursi kerjanya. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu dengan panik membuka jas labnya kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata keluar lengkap dengan seragam musim gugurnya.

"Ah, A-aku berangkat dulu, Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Hinata terburu-buru. "_Ittekimasu_~"

"_Itterashai_," ucap Sasuke datar, membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. Hinata berbalik memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar. Tatapan itu membuat Hinata terdiam. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari programnya. Tapi apa itu?

"Hinata?"

"Ah!" Hinata tersentak ketika suara itu memanggilnya. Gadis itu kemudian memaksakan seulas senyumnya. "Aku berangkat," ucap Gadis itu kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam.

.

.

Ruangan itu berantakan. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sehingga ruang kecil yang dulunya bersih dan rapi dengan berbagai peralatan komputer canggih menjadi seperti ini. Di tengah-tengah ruang itu, seorang pemuda berdiri. Pakaian yang dikenakannya koyak. Tubuhnya penuh dengan debu, kotor, namun pemuda itu tetap diam. Tidak merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman karena kondisinya dan ruangan tempatnya berada.

Ah ya... dia tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti itu, karena dia memang tidak punya perasaan.

Karena pemuda itu adalah seorang android.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tetap diam tegak, membelakangi ambang pintu yang bahkan sudah tidak ada pintunya. Sasuke memandang kursi kerja yang ada dihadapannya. Di sandaran kursi itu tersampir jas putih yang sudah koyak. Jas yang selalu digunakan olehnya. Oleh penciptanya, oleh seseorang yang selalu bersamanya.

Oleh Hinata.

.

.

Suara ribut-ribut di luar kamarnya membuat Sasuke yang tadinya dalam posisi menunduk, menengadah. Perlahan android yang mirip sosok pemuda itu melepaskan kabel yang menghubungkan tubuhnya dengan terminal. Rupanya android berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu sedang mengisi energynya agar bisa bergerak kembali. Sasuke berdiri, melepaskan kabel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Kamarnya terletak di dalam kamar Hinata, sehingga otomatis ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya, pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah kamar Hinata yang sedang didiami oleh sang pemilik.

Sasuke memandang datar Hinata dalam posisi setengah bangun. Punggungnya disandarkannya ke sandaran tempat tidur. Di samping tempat tidurnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah duduk sembari mengomel kepadanya.

"Dengar Hinata, hentikan percobaanmu itu! Bagaimanapun kau berusaha, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak akan kembali lagi," ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat Hinata menunduk. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dari ambang pintu. Sepertinya kedua gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku akan membuat Sasuke_-kun_ kembali, berapa lamapun waktu yang kubutuhkan," ucap Hinata dengan nada bergetar. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat menghela nafas sebal.

"Terima kenyataannya Hinata, bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat makhluk yang mirip dengan Sasuke_-kun_. Sasuke_-kun_ telah..."

"Sedikit lagi, Saku_-chan_," potong Hinata, setengah mendesis. "Sedikit lagi, Sasuke_-kun_ akan menjadi Sasuke_-kun_ ku, a-aku akan membuatkannya Kokoro-program," ucap Hinata lagi.

.

.

"Kokoro Program?" pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar dari android yang masih dalam posisinya itu, menatap jas putih yang selalu digunakan oleh penciptanya. Ah ya... dia ingat, kokoro-program adalah program di mana dia, yang notabenenya adalah sebuah android dapat mempunyai hati seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tapi berapa lamapun Hinata mencobanya, Kokoro-program itu tidak juga berhasil dibuatnya. Gadis itu tak pernah berhasil membuat androit ciptaannya mempunyai hati seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Tidak akan pernah bisa membuat sesuatu yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Segenius apapun gadis itu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat program itu, hingga...

_"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Hinata terbatuk. Sasuke yang memang sudah diprogram untuk sigap segera menghampiri Hinata._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Membopong Hinata hingga ke kamarnya dan menidurkan Hinata di ranjang gadis itu. Kemudian Sasuke memberikan segelas air putih kepada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya sembari tersenyum._

_"A-Aku ba-baik-baik saja Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata memandang Sasuke yang lagi-lagi harus membuat Hinata kecewa. Wajah itu tetap tanpa ekspresi, tak ada satupun tanda khawatir di wajah itu meski setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya adalah kalimat sarat akan kekhawatiran. Pun dengan bola mata hitam kelam itu, terkesan dingin._

_Berbeda dengan bola mata kekasihnya._

_Hinata menunduk. Mengingat kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Yang menjadi alasannya menciptakan android yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi._

_Hinata teringat kata-kata Sakura, sahabatnya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak bisa membuat sosok yang mirip dengan kekasihnya. Meski secara fisik android dihadapannya ini mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama, namun dalamnya berbeda._

_Sasuke kekasihnya, meski bertampang datar seperti Sasuke androidnya, tapi dari matanya Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke kekasihnya mencintainya._

_Tapi Sasuke androidnya?_

_Di bola mata hitam itu, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar. Tidak ada._

_Apa karena android ciptaannya tidak mempunyai program bernama Hati? Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya agar android dihadapannya ini memiliki hati?_

_Hinata menangis._

_"Hinata?" panggilan itu malah membuat Hinata terisak. Semuanya. Semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke si android, semuanya adalah program darinya. Hinata sadar itu. Semua yang dilakukannya, perhatiannya, hanyalah karena program yang dibuat oleh Hinata sendiri._

_Hinata menengadah. Menatap Sasuke si android yang menatapnya datar, tak berekspresi._

_"Peluk aku!" ini nada perintah. Hinata memerintahkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Dan Sasuke pasti akan melakukannya._

_Karena dia sudah di program demikian._

_Maka tangan putih susu itu melingkari Hinata. Membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, membawa wajah Hinata menyandar ke dada Sasuke yang bidang._

_Hinata menutup matanya. Tak ada detak jantung yang terdengar. Tidak ada. Tak ada lagi detakan jantung yang menenangkannya saat gadis itu dipeluk oleh Sasuke kekasihnya._

_Oh ayolah Hinata, semirip apapun android ciptaanmu dengan dirinya, tapi dia tetaplah android._

_Tetap android._

.

.

_Akhirnya android itu melangkah. Mendekati layar komputer besar yang selalu ditatap oleh Hinata. Ya, selalu. Semenjak kedatangan gadis beramput pink bernama Haruno Sakura itu, Hinata selalu berada di depan komputer. Sepuluh jarinya selalu setia di atas keyboard. Wajahnya semakin keruh dan putus asa ketika layar komputernya berkedip merah dengan tanda silang dan serantaian kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa program yang dibuatnya gagal, tidak bisa digunakan. _

_Kalau sudah begitu, Hinata akan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan tubuh lelah. Dari program yang ada di tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata putus asa._

_Dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur penciptanya itu. Jadi, android itu hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Menemani dalam hening._

Tangan Sasuke begitu saja menyentuh kabel yang berada di dekat komputer itu. Memasangkannya ke belakang kepalanya kemudian tangannya menari di atas keyboard, kedua mata onyxnya menatap layar yang silih berganti menampilkan bacaan yang langsung di proses dengan cepat ke otak Sasuke yang berupa chip, namun...

Suara dari alarm peringatan berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa usaha yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menginstal program yang ada di komputer ke dalam dirinya mengalami gangguan. Segera saja android itu mempercepat ketikannya di keyboard, sampai akhirnya...

Deg! Deg!

Sasuke terhenyak, terdiam. Di layar yang ada di depannya tertulis :

_**The Third Miracle Starts... Kokoro Program was Instaled...**_

Layar komputer itu bersinar terang, secara refleks android itu menyentuh layar komputer itu dan...

"Sa-suke_-kun_... Kau di sini?" suara itu terdengar lemah dan lirih. Tangan putih gadis itu terjulur, hendak menggapai Sasuke yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, memandangnya dengan datar. Sasuke membalas uluran tangan itu, menggenggam telapak tangan penciptanya. Hinata – si pencipta tersenyum.

"Maaf, karena tidak bisa memberikanmu, 'hati'," ucapnya lirih. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang masih memandangnya dengan datar, tanpa ada ekspresi cinta di sana. "Kau tahu, aku menciptakanmu karena kekasihku yang juga bernama Sasuke telah meninggalkanku, selamanya," ucap Hinata. Di saat terakhir hidupnya, gadis itu merasa punya kewajiban untuk menceritakan semua hal yang disembunyikannya kepada androidnya, kepada android yang telah menemaninya selama lima tahun lamanya. Ya, lima tahun lamanya Hinata bersama androidnya, bersama Sasuke_-kun_nya yang lain. Sasuke yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke ciptaannya. Sekali lagi Hinata memandang androidnya, androidnya memandangnya dengan datar, tak berekspresi seperti biasanya.

Android yang dicintainya melebihi kekasihnya.

Hinata tertawa dalam hati, miris menyadari perasaannya sendiri yang dengan cepatnya berubah. Dengan mudah melupakan Kekasihnya yang sudah tiada dan mencintai androidnya. android yang telah diprogramnya untuk tetap bersamanya, tidak meninggalkannya.

Android yang dibuatnya sebagai pengganti Sasuke, kekasihnya yang pergi mendahuluinya malah berada dalam posisi pertama di hati Hinata, menyingkirkan Sasuke yang asli.

Hinata tersenyum sedih, sampai akhir hidupnya, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa membuat keajaiban untuk ketiga kalinya. "Dengan program itu, aku ingin mengajarimu tentang kebahagiaan dan kesedihan...," Ya, seiring berjalannya waktu, alasannya untuk menemukan program bernama kokoro itu bukan lagi agar Sasuke androidnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan kekasihnya, bukan lagi untuk membuat Sasuke si android sempurna menjadi pengganti kekasihnya yang tiada itu.

Bukan...

Yang dia inginkan, agar androidnya tahu... apa itu kebahagiaan...

"Bagiku waktu bukanlah masalah... tapi sayangnya.. Uhuk...," Hinata terbatuk di sela-sela penjelasannya, gadis itu terengah. Menatap sayu ke arah pemuda yang masih tetap memandangnya dingin, datar. Ya... sayangnya, tubuhnya yang memang lemah tidak bisa bertahan. Hinata menatap Sasuke sedih, matanya berkaca.

Beginikah? Hanya beginikah?

Kemudian dengan perlahan gadis itu bersenandung, menyenandungkan isi hatinya, lemah...

"The 1st miracle was that you were born, the 2 nd miracle was time we spent together... the 3rd miracle was..." Lagu Hinata terputus. Gadis itu memandang nanar Sasuke, menatapnya dengan lekat, sedikit lagi... Hinata bisa merasakannya. Sedikit lagi, gadis itu tidak akan bisa menatap androidnya itu lagi... Hinata menutup mata sekejap. Ketika mata perak itu terbuka, sebulir air mata turun ke pipinya, sembari tersenyum, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi androidnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke_-kun_..."

Dan tangan itu terkulai lemas, jatuh begitu saja seiring dengan kelopak mata yang menutup,

Untuk selamanya...

.

.

Tes.

Secara perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh pipinya yang berair. Sesuatu membuatnya tak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Kenapa sesuatu keluar dari matanya? Sesuatu yang bening, hangat dan membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya sakit?

Sasuke memegang dada kirinya. Terdengar. Meski samar, Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang berdetak di sana.

_Apakah ini... hati?_

_Apakah ini kokoro program yang kau buatkan untukku, Hinata?_

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya yang bergetar, air mata masih keluar dari kedua mata onyxnya. Apakah sekarang dia sudah punya hati? Tapi kenapa sesak seperti ini? Apa nama perasaan yang sedang menguasainya ini?

_Kehilangan..._

Ya, begitu saja Sasuke mengetahui perasaan ini. Kehilangan. Ya, dia kehilangan, kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan.

Hinata.

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan. Mengantarkan suhu yang cukup dingin untuk seseorang yang hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis tanpa syal yang membelit lehernya.

Sasuke ada di sana. di sebuah bukit yang menghadap gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang.

Sasuke ada di sana, menatap sebuah nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata di sana.

Sasuke termenung.

Otaknya memutar kembali kenangannya bersama gadis itu. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menciptakannya.

Gadis yang membuatnya lahir ke dunia ini.

Gadis manis itu...

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Otaknya mengobrak-abrik file-file berisi memorinya dengan Hyuuga Hinata di tempat ini, di bukit ini, beberapa waktu lalu.

Beberapa puluh tahun silam...

1 file open...

Hinata memandang langit dari bukit yang biasa di datanginya bersama Sasuke. Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang bermain di sekitarnya, sejuk, dingin, dan membuat memori lama terbuka.

Hinata membuka matanya, berbalik. Sasuke ada di sana. Sasuke, android ciptaannya ada di sana. menatapnya dengan datar. Hinata tersenyum, menyuruh androidnya mendekatinya kemudian Hinata kemudian memberikan Sasuke sebuah kertas berisi not-not balok. Sasuke menatap kertas itu dengan bingung, tak mengerti, namun sedetik kemudian otaknya mengerti. Program yang ada di tubuhnya mengerti bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah sebuah lagu.

"Nyanyikanlah," ucap Hinata, antusias. "Aku membuat not yang sesuai dengan suaramu, masalah liriknya, buatlah sendiri," ucap Hinata. Kemudian Hinata bersenandung.

_The first miracle was that you were born,_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you_

_The third miracle has not yet..._

Sasuke menutup matanya. Suara itu terdengar di telinganya, suara merdu dari Hinata, meski gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sisinya, tapi suara itu terdengar. Lebih jelas, lebih terasa.

Sasuke bersenandung... mengingat-ingat not balok yang dibuat oleh Hinata sekaligus mengingat senandung Hinata.

_The first miracle was that you were born,_

_**Thank you... for bringing me into this world**_

_The second miracle was the time spent with you_

_**Thank you... for the days we spent together**_

_The third miracle has not yet..._

_**Thank you... for everything you've given me **_

Suara itu terdengar jernih, menyentuh hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sasuke menyanyi dengan sepenuh hatinya, melantunkan lirik yang sesuai dengan not musik yang dibuat oleh penciptanya.

Terus dan terus menyanyi... terus melantunkan kata "Arigatou" sembari mengingat kembali memorinya bersama Hinata. Saat pertama kali dia menatap dunia, saat pertama kali dia diajak keluar, saat pertama kali dia merayakan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai ulang tahun.

Terus... terus... diulang-ulang hingga...

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika sesuatu menyengat dirinya. Menyadari bahwa dia terlalu memaksakan diri menginstal program yang terlalu berat untuk ditampung olehnya, tapi android itu tak peduli. android itu terus menyanyi, meski suaranya semakin lemah dan berat...

Tak peduli meski badannya perlahan jatuh ke tanah, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

Sasuke tersenyum, secara perlahan Sasuke menutup kedua mata onyxnya. Lagi air mata mengalir dari mata yang sudah menutup itu... .

_Hinata..._

**E N D**

**Epilog :**

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Putih. Itulah pemandangan yang dilihatnya sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya yang lembut bersinar terang di depannya, Sasuke tersentak ketika seseorang yang sangat amat dirindukannya ada di antara cahaya itu, tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan memanggilnya...

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum dan melangkah mendekati gadis itu, sekali lagi , di depannya, tepat di telinganya, dia akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi...

_**Thank you... for bringing me into this world**_

_**...**_

Baiklah-baiklah... saya akui bahwa ini sangat Gaje dengan ending ngegantung.. tapi inilah yang saya pikirkan.

Ini fict keduaku tentang SasuHina... Fict kedua belum nemu ide buat lanjutannya, gomenne,, oh ya dan lirik terakhir itu, maksudnya Sasuke nyanyi bareng saat suara Hinata terdengar ke otaknya... Ya... begitu deh... kayak di lagunya aja...

Dan meski tak terlalu terlihat temanya, tapi ini dedicated for SHDL...

So, Review?

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

?_**  
><strong>_


End file.
